I promise
by messenger394
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski may be many things but he's not stupid. Sterek One-Shot


**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

Sheriff Stilinski may be many things but he's not stupid. When he starts seeing his son's Jeep parked outside Derek Hale's apartment building he started to get suspicious. That's when he decided it might be time to have a talk with Stiles. That night when he got home from work he found his son sitting at the kitchen table eating a slice of pizza and studying for English.

"Stiles?" He said getting the younger mans attention as he sat down.

Stiles finished chewing his bite of pizza before saying "Yeah, Dad?"

"I was on patrol earlier and I happened to see the Jeep parked outside of Derek Hale's apartment building." He gave his son a stern look.

Stiles looked like a deer caught in the headlights before finally spitting out "I was just uh... dropping Scott off because uh... Derek's helping him with a uh... science project." Stiles was never a good liar.

The Sheriff was skeptical but decided to drop the subject with an "If you say so Stiles." before getting up from the table and looking in the fridge for his own dinner.

"There's a salad for you on the top shelf." Stiles says as the Sheriff goes to grab a slice of pizza. He grumbles but eats the salad anyway.

* * *

The Sheriff doesn't bring it up again until he sees Hale's camaro parked a block away from their house. He pulls in the driveway to see Stiles bedroom window open. Sheriff Stilinski climbs up the stairs and opens Stiles door without knocking. Stiles is just sitting at his computer typing away. "Hey! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Stiles asks angrily.

Sheriff Stilinski ignores his question "Is Derek Hale here?"

"Psh no why... why would you think Derek's here, Dad?" Stiles asks nervously.

"His car is parked a block away and your bedroom window is open." The Sheriff exclaims, not amused. He walks into Stiles room and checks the closet. There's no one there. He doesn't buy that Hale wasn't here.

"I told you." Stiles says before childishly sticking his tongue out. The Sheriff just grunts before walking out the door. As soon as he's gone Stiles goes to the window "Derek? Still out there?" He gets no answer but sees a dark shape quickly making it's way across their lawn. He sighs before closing the window. This whole not telling your dad that you're dating a werewolf that's way older than you was not working for him. He falls onto his bed before groaning into his pillow when he realizes it still smells like Derek.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski has had enough of Stile leaving his window open. One day their house is going to get robbed and it's all going to be Stiles fault. The Sheriff decided to take the rest of the day off due to the fact that it's been a slow day at the office and he was out late on a call last night.

Stiles is still at school so Sheriff Stilinski decides to go close the window himself. After walking into Stiles room, he doesn't find exactly what he expected. Laying in his sons bed is a shirtless Derek Hale, who's fast asleep. The poor man looked exhausted so the Sheriff takes pity on him and lets him sleep... for now.

A few hours and a nap later, Stiles gets home from school to find his Dad reading the paper at their kitchen table. "Hey Dad, what re you doing home?" Stiles questions sounding slightly worried.

"I just decided to take the day off. What you don't want to spend the day with your old man?" The Sheriff tries to hold back a laugh as Stiles looks for a way to get out of it.

"I uh... have a lot of homework... yeah homework, so I can't. Sorry Dad." He says before practically running out of the room. Before the door to the kitchen closes the Sheriff calls after him "Tell Derek I say hi." The footsteps on the stairs halt before he hears "Shit!." Then more footsteps.

* * *

"I'm sorry Derek! He wasn't supposed to be home! How was I supposed to know he would take the day off?" Stiles yells, exasperated. Derek doesn't answer, he just runs his hand through his hair and sighs. They didn't want the Sheriff knowing about them for many reasons. First off there's the fact that this is illegal. Stiles is under age and Derek's 25, there's no way this can end well. Then there's also the fact that Derek used to be a murder suspect so that really doesn't help. Then lastly there's the fact that Derek's a werewolf. Sheriff Stilinski doesn't know about the werewolves of Beacon Hills and he doesn't need too.

Stiles is rambling non-stop, like he does when he's nervous. "I'm sure he'll get used to it wont he? He wouldn't force us to break up right? He didn't seem too angry about it so maybe it's okay. Then again he probably only thinks we're friends and nothing more so I mean we could could keep US a secret but eventually he's ca..." Derek stops Stiles worried rambling by kissing him. Derek's hands go to Stiles waist and Stiles hands go around Derek's neck. The kiss is short and sweet but Derek pulls away. "Shut up." He says causing Stiles to pout.

Derek can't resist and kisses Stiles pout away. This time the kiss is passionate. Stiles has a fist in Derek's hair and Derek swipes his tongue on Stiles bottom lip asking for entrance which Stiles readily gives.

That's when Derek hears a floorboard creak outside Stiles' room and opens his eyes to find Sheriff Stilinski looking at him with his arms crossed. Derek automatically backs away and puts his arms up in the 'I mean no harm.' stance. Stiles turns around with a red face and scratches the back of his neck "Hey there Dad."

The Sheriff doesn't say anything for a moment, he just rubs his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Derek why don't you stay for dinner?" He says and Derek know it's more of a command than a question. Derek just nods.

* * *

That night they're sitting at the dinner table eating spaghetti in an uncomfortable silence. Stiles and Derek are having a silent conversation through looks and the Sheriff is watching them like a hawk.

"So, how long has this" he looks between the two of them "been going on?" the Sheriff asks.

Stiles looks at Derek "Uhm about four months I think." Derek nods in confirmation.

"There are going to be some ground rules here. First off Derek, please use the front door and not the window. And second no more spending the night." He gives them both a hard look and both just nod.

"Stiles can you go get some ice cream from the freezer?" Stiles looks like he might object but doesn't want to make the situation any worse so he just does it.

"Derek, promise me you'll take care of him." The Sheriff says looking Derek in the eyes.

"I will sir. I promise."

**I hope you like it. :-)**

**-Messenger394**


End file.
